


A Few Stolen Moments

by GirlOnTheCouch



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A Wild Plot Appears, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cunnilingus, F/M, Like a really nice pillow, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Oliver Queen, Rough Sex, Season 2 ish, The end is super fluffy, and it's angsty af, but mainly just smut, god bless, just a whole lot of porn, sex?, that you just wanna throw and have explode into feathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOnTheCouch/pseuds/GirlOnTheCouch
Summary: Oliver Queen tells himself he can't be in a relationship with anyone. Especially not Felicity Smoak. Not while they do what they do. However, the passion between them is unavoidable and they manage to find a few stolen moments. Their reaction to each other is explosive, but moments never last and the fallout is just as dangerous.  
Also known as a pure smut fic that went rogue and now has some semblance of a plot.





	1. First by Midnight

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162601136@N06/42123991314/in/dateposted-friend/)

Felicity let her head slam back on the headboard, her eyes squeezed shut in concentration as she tried to feel something more than a dull buzzing between her legs. She shoved the newly unpackaged vibrator against her clit almost painfully, hoping the pressure would help the situation. “Come on,” she muttered under her breath as she worked it back and forth across her nub. This was getting ridiculous. She was 23 years old and she’d never had an orgasm.

She’d hoped tonight would be different. She’d left the foundry feeling more than a little turned on. Oliver had busted out the salmon ladder and she’d tried not to look at first- she really had, but it was hard not to when every clang of the bar rang throughout the foundry and in her ears and the fact that Oliver had oh-so-conveniently positioned the ladder directly in front of her desk. She knew by his knowing smirk that it was on purpose. He like to see her get riled up. Jerk. She’d watched him, heat swirling in her belly as she clamped her thighs together, her cheeks heating at the moisture she felt seeping into her panties. She hurried home soon after, saying she had some work to do. Unfortunately, the heat had died down by the time she’d walked through the door and once again she found herself utterly frustrated.

Felicity pictured Oliver’s body. At first, she resisted, telling herself that he was her friend and that it was wrong to think of him as anything else. The other part of her mind reminded her that he had known what he was doing when he got on the ladder. He had to know the affect he had on her. Practically every time he took off his shirt in their first year of working together she’d been sent into a fit of babbling that usually expressed just how into his body she was. Plus, he had no way of knowing who she thought of in the privacy of her own apartment. No harm, no foul. With that, she pictured that he was the one touching her. She moaned, finally feeling her body respond. Her hips arched off the bed, “Oliver,” she whispered. Her eyes flew open when she heard the distinct sound of a footstep. She sat up in a flash. She was not alone.

***

Oliver didn’t know what had made him go to Felicity’s apartment. He’d gotten on his motorcycle fully intending on going home, when the urge to go to her was overwhelming. It had been a rough night. He’d been able to track down a smaller branch of the triad. They’d been about to kill some girl when he got there. Something about her reminded him oddly of Thea and he’d put the men down before they could lift another finger to touch her. It hadn’t even been a question in his mind. Oliver left the warehouse feeling like a monster, his conscience taking hold. He needed to see her. She always had a way of making him feel better. Maybe if he could talk to her for a few moments, or just see her, he’d feel some peace.

Oliver scaled the side of Felicity’s building, pulling himself up effortlessly over the side of the fire escape before he got to her window. He slid it up easily. Part of him was happy to get in, another part of him cursed her for leaving it unlocked. If he could get in that easily, so could anyone else.

Walking into her apartment, Oliver was careful not to make a sound, listening carefully for signs in case she was sleeping. His ears peaked as he heard her. She was breathing heavily. Huh, he chuckled under his breath. Maybe she’d taken Digg’s advice and started exercising.

“Please,” she cried out. Oliver froze. Was she in pain? He quickened his steps at the sound, turning the corner to her room. He stilled at what he saw, his blood heating. Felicity lay naked on her back, her legs spread lightly, her toes curling in the sheets beneath her. Her head was thrown back, her ample breasts heaving. There was a steady blush spreading across her creamy skin, her nipples formed into taught and rosy peaks. Her head was lolled to the side, her teeth sunk into her full lower lip and, thankfully, her eyes squeezed shut. Small whimpers were coming from her lips, the throaty sounds filling Oliver’s ears. He watch for a moment in awe as she desperately rubbed her clit with her vibrator, her fingers slipping over her slick sex easily. He was painfully aware of his pants tightening as he watched her. Oliver forced himself to move, slowly backing out of the room. He needed to get out of there before he did something he’d regret and before she realized she wasn’t alone. His feet faltered when he heard her cry out again.

“Oliver,” she cried. His eyes flashed to her in confusion, cursing when he saw hers open. She blinked a few times to clear them before she looked up in clear confusion. Her eyes widened when she saw him and she let out a loud shriek. Oliver promptly placed a hand over his eyes and started quickly backing out of the room, immediately running into the door. “I’m sorry,” he said loud enough that she’d hear. “I didn’t know that you’d- that you were—I just wanted to talk,” he said while still walking backwards. He opened his eyes now that he was out of the room. He heard shuffling from her direction.

“Hold on,” he heard her yell. He sighed, moving to the kitchen. He sat down, trying to clear his head and remind certain parts of his anatomy that this was _Felicity_. Unfortunately, that part of him didn’t seem to mind that she was one of his closest friends. That part was still remembering the sound of his name on her lips and miles of naked skin. He closed his eyes, running his hands over his face. “Jesus,” he muttered.

A moment later, he saw Felicity emerge from the hallway. This time wrapped in a knee-length robe decorated with flowers. Her hair was down, framing her face. Maybe it was the fact that he’d just seen her naked, moaning his name, and that her cheeks were still pink from excitement, but Oliver thought she’d never looked more beautiful. He coughed, turning his body on the stool to conceal his lower half. It was clear that that part of him wasn’t going to go away for a while- at least not with her looking like that. He watched as she bit her bottom lip shyly and resisted the urge to groan. “I’m sorry,” he bit out again.

He looked up. Felicity stayed silent as she took the stool next to him. She seemed to be in deep thought, her teeth still working away at her lower lip. “I’m sorry too,” she said. Oliver reeled back. Was she apologizing for him walking in on her? She looked down, hurrying on. “I know what you heard and I just want you to know that I don’t usually think of you. Or- I do, but not like that. I just- you’re one of the few guys that I ever talk to cause my life is kind of busy right now, so it’s not like I have a ton of inspiration and I was kind of struggling because it’s always been hard for me to get off, but it helps when I think about you cause you look like sex on a stick and I know you and you’re one of the few guys I trust so I guess when I’m horny my brain is just like ‘why not think about Oliver’s dick pounding into you?’ and oh my god why aren’t you stopping me,” she said, clamping her hands firmly over her mouth. Her cheeks were beet red.

Oliver lay a hand on her thigh, trying to calm her, her words making his softening dick grow hard again. He sucked in a breath when he felt warm skin beneath his fingers. His dick surged slightly in his pants and he pulled his hand back. “It’s fine,” he said gruffly.

“You sound really mad and not fine,” she said, her expression twisted in concern.

“I’m not mad.”

“Are you sure, your voice is doing that grumbly thing when you get really intense.” Felicity sat forward, her hand coming out to rub his arm and her robe falling slightly open, revealing the soft swell of her breast. Oliver gulped, tearing his eyes away from her breasts and forcing them shut.

“I’m not mad,” he said again. “I just need a minute.”

He heard the exact moment she understood his predicament, a breathy ‘oh’ falling from her lips.

After a minute, Oliver opened his eyes, turning to her. “I killed some men tonight,” he said, his voice coming out small, the admission sobering.

“Oh Oliver,” she said, placing her hand over his, urging him to continue.

“I found the nest that we’d been looking for the past couple weeks. When I went in, they had a girl. She was younger. They were going to kill her. I didn’t even think. I just executed them. Every last one, without a thought.”

Felicity watched Oliver’s eyes look at her pleadingly. She squeezed his hand before standing and pulling him into a hug. She rested his head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his body. “Oh Oliver,” she said softly, her hands trailing up and down his back reassuringly. His body stiffened at first, but Felicity held on until he relaxed into her hold, his arms circling around her. One of her hands trailed into his hair, her nails scratching lightly along his scalp. “You’re not a monster,” she said softly. She continued holding him, running her hands over his body slowly and feeling his muscles play beneath her fingers as he continued to relax further into her, his weight slowly becoming heavier against her shoulder.

“That girl…” he started to say before she cut him off.

“Was lucky you were there,” Felicity said, pulling back slightly to look at him. “You saved her. You’re a hero.”

“But,” Oliver began again, stopping when Felicity pressed her lips down on his, effectively silencing him. He froze, the arms he had wrapped around her tensing.

Felicity felt him go rigid and she pulled back. “I’m sorry, that was stupid. I know you don’t see me that way, that I’m not you’re type. I just hate it when you call yourself a monster and I thought that maybe…” this time Oliver cut her off when his arms tightened and he pulled her back to him. She gasped as his mouth came down on hers.

The kiss was hot and insistent as he pulled her lower lip into his mouth hungrily. His tongue teased her lips lightly until she opened for him. He deepened the kiss, pulling her flush against him until her breasts crushed against his chest and her robe slid partially up her legs as she slid into his lap. She ground her hips down on him reflexively. She felt like she was melting, aware of everywhere his body pressed against hers. Her nipples raw against his chest and his erection pressing up hotly against her aching core. She gasped against his mouth as she felt him, his hips pushing up to meet hers, showing her the extent of his desire. Her hands tugged at his shirt, fisting in the material, needing to feel his skin beneath her palms. Suddenly, Felicity felt herself placed back on the stool next to Oliver’s. He moved away from her. She looked at him questioningly, their breath still heaving from their kiss.

“You’re beautiful,” he said. “There’s not a world where you’re not exactly my type. I needed you to know that,” he finished. Felicity’s eyes widened as she looked at him. His normally blue eyes were dark and stormy.

“Then why did you stop?” she whispered, wincing as she realized she said that out loud. She hoped she didn’t sound too desperate. She thought she heard Oliver groan before he laughed.

“You’re gorgeous Felicity, but with what we do… I can’t be in a relationship right now. If we were going to do anything tonight, it would just be sex. I can’t commit to anyone emotionally right now. Especially not someone like you.”

Felicity wondered for a moment what he meant by that last sentence- ‘someone like her’- before he continued. “If I didn’t stop just now Felicity,” he growled her name, “I would have thrown you on the floor and fucked you until your throat was raw from screaming. I feel rough tonight. I don’t have the control to hold back. It would be hard. I could hurt you. I won’t use you like that. I can’t do that to you” he finished, staring back into Felicity’s eyes.

Felicity clamped her legs together at his words, wetness dripping between her thighs and heat coiling in her belly. Slowly, she stood and placed her hands on Oliver’s shoulders. She stared into his eyes the whole time, watching as they grew confused. She leaned down until her lips brushed against his ear lobe, “yes you can,” she whispered, taking a gamble and tugging his lobe between her teeth. She slid into his lap, satisfied to feel the bulge in his pants press into her thigh. She pressed down on it experimentally, hearing him groan. She pulled back, holding Oliver’s face in her hands. “I don’t need a relationship, I won’t break, and while I can’t promise I’ll be any good, I’d love it if you used me,” she said in a huff.

Oliver’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean? What don’t you think you’ll be good at?” He watched as Felicity blushed. She started to pull back and move off his lap, her face looking more unsure than a moment ago. He held her in place, his hands cupping her bottom and his fingers digging into her flesh. “No,” he said. “I think I like you right here. You were saying?”

Felicity gaped at him momentarily as she felt embarrassment claw into her body. He stared back at her expectantly. “I-well, I’ve only had one boyfriend but he- well, struggled with me. I’m not very responsive and I think that hurt his pride a little bit. I don’t mind if you use me to get off and I really want to be an outlet for you. I’d like to help you feel better and I think I would enjoy it. I just don’t want you to be… disappointed.”

Oliver looked at her in shock. Felicity was one of the most sensual people he knew. She didn’t seem the type to be frigid. “There’s no way in hell you could ever disappoint me Felicity,” Oliver whispered. Something didn’t add up. “What did your boyfriend do to try and get you off?”

He didn’t think that Felicity’s face could possibly get any redder, and yet it did. “Uh, well,” she started. “He tried to go down on me once, but his teeth hurt me a bit and he said he didn’t like it. The other times he would try to stimulate me with his fingers but I was never really wet and his fingernails hurt,” she said. Oliver relaxed beneath her, understanding the situation.

“Oh Felicity,” he said, understanding. Felicity’s eyes fluttered shut. She liked the way her name sounded on his lips. Her eyes flashed open as she felt him move beneath her, her arms moving to cling around his shoulders. He picked her up deftly and set her on the counter in front of him before kissing her again. His mouth sought hers with a renewed vigor, his hands roaming her body. He started with her hips before they shifted up, cupping her breasts through the material of her robe. He smiled against her mouth as he felt her nipples pebble through the fabric and heard little mewls escape her as he flicked his thumbs across them languorously. Oliver’s cock strained in his pants and he was glad she wasn’t able to touch him fully yet. He was still holding on to some of his control. He knew one touch from her and he’d be gone. He wanted to make this good for her.

Keeping one hand on her breasts, his other fell to her knee. He stroked it, moving to touch the sensitive underside before trailing up her thigh. She gasped. Nudging his body between hers, he felt as she relaxed, her thighs falling apart. He could feel the heat radiating from her core and against his stomach through their clothes. He let his finger trail higher, breaking the kiss and moving to suckle her neck. She moaned as he rubbed his stubble against her before he silenced her by kissing a particularly sensitive spot. His hand moved under her robe, inching up until he found her center. Everywhere he touched, she felt herself grow hotter. He growled when he found she hadn’t put on panties. Sucking on the lobe of her ear, he bit down slightly. Felicity cried out. “Oliver!”

“Yes?” he asked chuckling, his breath tickling her ear and making her shudder.He ran his stubble along the sensitive skin of her neck, making her breath hitch in her chest.

Felicity didn’t know what was going on. She’d never been this turned on before. She’d been able to work herself up a few times with her trusted vibrator, but never anything like this. Heat swirled between her thighs as Oliver’s hand moved closer to where she wanted him. Her core was aching, her inner muscles contracting softly. It was maddening. She needed more. His hand was on her breast, his thumb slowly circling her nipple. Each rotation sent shocks to her core and she arched her back into him. Had her nipples always been this sensitive? Surely not, she thought. She’d assumed they weren’t one of her erogenous zones.

Her thoughts cut out as she felt Oliver’s hand against her sex. Her hands moved from their death grip on the counter to clutch at his chest. His fingers were warm and rough against her. She felt him slip one slowly between her folds. She felt mild embarrassment sting her cheeks, knowing that he was feeling how wet she was for him. His teeth nipped at her ear. “You’re so wet,” he said growling slightly, his voice deepening. The sound of it made Felicity moan.

“You don’t mind?” she asked. Oliver’s hand stilled and she watched as he sat back, a bewildered look on his face. After a moment, he pulled her face to his, his hand leaving her breast to hold the back of her head, his tongue plunging into her mouth. He continued to stroke lightly through her slit, never pushing in, just wetting the tip of his finger and shooting heat into her with every stroke. She pushed herself into his hand, her body desperate for more of him. Her entire body felt hot, aching for his touch. He sat back, leaving Felicity gasping for air, sucking it into her lungs.

“I don’t know what the fuck your boyfriend was doing, but you’re absolutely perfect. Your body is responding exactly how it should be and it’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life. Do I mind that you’re wet? I fucking love it. It means I’m doing my job. It means that you’re just as turned on as I am. It means that you’re getting ready to take my cock and I want you to get wetter because I want you to take all of it without hurting you. I want to pump you full until you come for me.” Oliver stared into Felicity’s eyes. Her pupils were blown. He waited for her, watching her gulp.

“Please,” she said. Oliver’s dick ached for her. He stilled his finger against her before slowly sliding it into her. Her walls clenched around him. Even with how wet she was, it was tight. She threw her head back, panting as her hips bucked beneath him, her body demanding more.

“Is this what you want,” he whispered against her ear. He smiled as she cried out, her voice strangled.

“More,” she demanded. Oliver pulled out slightly before adding another finger. He pressed in and out of her steadily. Felicity’s hands clawed at his chest, pulling his face towards hers. His eyes scanned her face. She was beautiful, her cheeks were pink and flushed, her eyes lidded from passion, and her lips swollen and pink from his kisses. He kissed her more gently this time, his fingers still pumping in and out of her.

Slowly, Oliver moved his thumb to find the small bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. As soon as he brushed it, she moaned against him, her hands clawing into his back. Her hips were thrusting against his fingers and trying to take more of him. He added another finger. “Please,” she said again, throwing her hand back. “Oh god. Oliver. I don’t know what to do,” she said, worry tinging into her voice. “It feels…” she trailed off.

“Shhhh,” Oliver said, pulling her to him as he kept his hands moving at the same pace. She was building up to an orgasm, he could feel it in the way she tightened around him and her breath hitched. He pressed down slightly on her clit with his thumb and curled his fingers in her slightly, feeling for the soft, slightly spongy place inside her until she came apart.

Felicity cried out as she came. Her walls clamping around Oliver’s hand, contracting heavily around him as a new wave of moisture coated his hands. He watched her face as her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth falling open into a small o as he felt her come around his fingers, her body squeezing him exquisitely. He felt his cock harden almost painfully, longing to be where his fingers were. She slumped against him, her breath slowing over time. He slowly extracted himself and moved to kiss her forehead. She sat back, a shocked expression on her face.

After a moment, he lifted her up. “Bedroom?” She let out an exhausted laugh, nodding.

***

Oliver sat Felicity down on the floor of her bedroom, her feet slowly sinking into the carpet until he knew she was steady. She was glad for it, because her legs felt unusually watery, her knees akin to Jell-O. After coming down from her orgasm, a flash of panic moved through her as she realized what she and Oliver were about to do. It was what she’d dreamed about for the past two years. She’d never consider they would ever actually do anything. The whole situation felt unreal.

Felicity was jolted from her thoughts as she realized Oliver was moving. He pulled off his shirt, his ab muscles stretching visibly as he moved. Felicity gulped before she started moving.

“Where are you going?” Oliver asked. Felicity froze, turning back to him.

“The light,” she said weakly. Oliver shook his head.

“Leave it.”

“But,” she began. Oliver stopped her, moving forward.

“I saw you earlier when you were naked, wet, and calling my name. I saw you a few moments ago when you came around my fingers. There’s nothing more I’d like to do than watch you come around my cock. Your body is beautiful. Please don’t try to hide it from me.”

“It’s just that- I mean,” she started. Oliver stared at her expectantly. “I know I’m not bad to look at, but come on,” she said, gesturing at him. “You’re freaking photo-shopped.”

Oliver chuckled. “I’m just as attracted to your body Felicity,” he said. He pulled one of her hands to his crotch, groaning as he felt her squeeze him through the fabric. “You’re why I’m rock hard.”

Felicity relaxed. Oliver’s hands moved to her shoulders. She stilled beneath his touch, her eyes looking up questioningly. Oliver’s hands moved over her arms and to her abdomen, stopping when he reached the knot that held her robe together. He looked into her blue eyes steadily as he untied it. Her expression didn’t change save for the blush that he was growing to adore. Once the knot was undone, he let the sides of the robes fall apart, her breasts bared to him. They were already hardened into peaks from the cold. Oliver immediately dropped down, pulling one into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the peak.

Felicity cried out, her hands tangling in his hair as his mouth sent shocks to her core, still hyper sensitive from her orgasm. After a moment, he switched breasts, torturing the other in the same fashion.His hand squeezing the other one roughly, molding it in his palm. Felicity’s head lolled back, the pleasure overwhelming. After a moment Oliver stood, pulling her to him in another bruising kiss. Felicity had to stand on her tip toes, their height difference more apparent now that they were standing.

A streak of courage hit Felicity and she gave Oliver a gentle push, satisfied as he followed her lead and moved to the bed. Felicity broke the kiss when the back of his legs hit the bed, her hands moving to his belt buckle, hurrying to remove the last piece of clothing between them. Oliver moved to help her, pulling his belt off and ripping his pants down. Felicity watched in amazement as his cock sprang free. Oliver stroked it a few times and it grew impossibly more long and thick. Her eyes widened as she took it in before flashing to his.

“It’ll fit,” he said, reading her thoughts.

Felicity nodded before pressing on his shoulders until he sat down on the bed. He arched an eyebrow at her. “Feeling more assertive?” he asked. She smiled shyly in response.

Kneeling, Felicity timidly reached out, pulling his cock into her hands. Oliver hissed at the touch. She looked at him, a slightly worried expression on her face until he nodded for her to continue. She stroked him a couple times, amazed at how soft his skin felt while being so hard. Leaning forward, Felicity brought her mouth to the tip, licking it experimentally. She took it as a good sign when Oliver sucked in a breath and then continued, pulling him into her mouth experimentally. She took in the tip at first, her mouth widening to accommodate him before she pressed down, taking more of him into her throat. She watched as Oliver’s hands twisted in the sheets, groans tearing from his throat. Each sound he made egged her on, and she continued, trying to take as much of his member as she could and swirling her tongue around him.

Suddenly, Oliver pulled her off, her mouth releasing him with an audible ‘pop’. She looked at him questioningly. “Did I do something wrong?” she asked.

“No. God no,” Oliver said. “I just want to fuck you and if you continue like that, we aren’t going to make it quite that far,” he said. Felicity’s cheeks warmed at the compliment.

“Alright,” she said, moving to sit by him. “Condom?” she asked.

Oliver’s eyes widened. “I didn’t bring one. You don’t have any here?” he asked.

“No, I haven’t had any reason to have condoms in this apartment in a really long time. Not really- really long, just you know. A normal amount of time for someone to be celibate.” Felicity glanced up at him, he chuckled slightly at her before falling back on the bed.

“I can’t say I’m not disappointed,” he said.

A few moments of silence stretched out between them. Felicity bit her lip, staring at his body. Her sex still ached for him, her core throbbing. His hard body was in her bed with a thin sheen of sweat dusting his muscles. She’d never forgive herself if she passed up this opportunity. “I am on the pill,” she said shyly. Oliver’s eyes flashed to hers. “I got on it to get my cycle on a set schedule. I’m clean, and I hope you are too.”

“I am,” Oliver interjected immediately, his eyes darkening at the thought of taking her with nothing in between them.

“Okay then, I’m fine with it if you are. I trust you,” she said, looking into his eyes, feeling more than a little vulnerable.

“You’re sure?” Oliver said. Felicity nodded.

“Good,” he said. “Lay back.”

Felicity did as he said. Oliver stood, pulling her body until her hips were on the edge of the bed. Kneeling, he spread her thighs. Felicity began to sit up. “What are you…?”

Oliver’s mouth fastened onto her clit. Felicity laid back down, her back arching up into him. He lapped at her, his tongue circling her clit before dipping down her slit and sinking into her. She quivered around him, crying out and sinking her hands into his hair. He groaned against her, sending vibrations throughout her body.

“You taste so sweet,” he said. Felicity whimpered in response. Oliver moved back to her clit, drawing it into his mouth and suckling it until she moaned his name. It took all her strength to keep from screaming. She was still so sensitive and the pleasure was so acute it was almost painful. He ignored her cries and moved his hand to her entrance, pushing a finger in as he flicked her with his tongue. He slid right in, her juices coating his hand and chin. Felicity’s hips bucked beneath him, panicked as she lost control of her body.

“Oliver, oh my God, what are you? Fuck!” A steady stream of slightly coherent sentences left her mouth. Oliver kept lapping at her, every swipe of his tongue bringing her closer. It was too soon. Felicity belatedly realized she was going to come again, her body tensing and her hips pressing up into Oliver’s face, her hands tangling in his hair and pressing him down into her muff. Her pleasure grew and then suddenly…

He stopped. She looked up in confusion, whimpering at his absence as he removed both his hand and mouth completely from her. Her inner muscles spasmed painfully around nothing. “No, no, no. Oliver, please. I need… I’m so close…” He chuckled, picking her up and throwing her into the middle of the bed.

“Sorry about that,” he said, crawling over her limp body. “It’s just the next time you come, I want to be inside of you,” he whispered. Felicity shuddered. Oliver moved between her legs and she parted them, all resistance gone. Oliver positioned himself at her entrance, Felicity’s eyes widening as she felt him.

Oliver leaned forward, putting his weight on his forearms and kissing her. It was a softer kiss, more languid. His tongue stroked hers gently. Slowly, he sank his hips forward. Felicity moaned against his lips as he began parting her, feeling every inch of him push into her clutch. He felt impossibly large as he moved inside her, her hips rotating to try and make it easier.

Oliver cursed. As wet as she was, she was still achingly tight. It was torture to resist the urge to plunge forward and sink himself into her in one stroke. His cock was aching to feel her cunt pulsating around him. He bit the inside of his lip in concentration. He pressed forward in small thrusts, sinking himself further one inch at a time. Her breath hitched each time he moved. Moving down, he pulled one of her breasts into his mouth, his tongue laving at her nipple. He let his hand stroke the free breast, tweaking her other nipple into a similar state of arousal. Felicity bucked beneath him, moaning as more of his cock slid into her. “Oliver,” she gasped his name over and over, her voice husky. Each moan made him hotter, chipping away at his control.

Oliver groaned as her wet heat slid around him, her inner muscles milking his cock. Unable to resist any longer, he sank into her completely. For a second he saw stars. He was amazed at how good she felt. Part of it was the lack of a condom. He always made a point to use one. Now, he could feel every inch of her without anything diluting the wet warmth that coated his engorged cock. Looking down at her, he realized something else made it better too. She was staring up at him, trust shinning completely in her eyes. It had been a long time since he had had that, he realized. Since he had been with someone he was both attracted to and respected- and who respected him.

Part of his mind reminded him through the haze of lust that this kind of thinking was dangerous. He couldn’t afford to get attached. With that, he pulled out of her almost completely. Felicity whimpered at the loss before he sunk back into her all the way. She cried out, her nails clawing into his back. He continued, pulling out almost completely and then slamming back into her, his pace punishing. She cried out beneath him again, whimpers pulling from her lips as she pressed her hips up to meet him, their bodies coming together violently.

Felicity clenched around Oliver, his cock stretching her as he moved, not giving her any time to adjust. Pleasure burst within her as he pressed against a secret spot inside her. Each stroke kindled the heat within her, the spot growing more and more sensitive. She felt close again. She was beginning to recognize the signs. She could feel herself grow tighter, her muscles clamping down on Oliver impossibly more. The pleasure grew until it was almost painful, and she pressed her hips up to his, not understanding how to get where she needed to. “Please Oliver,” she mewled. “I can’t… I need… I don’t know,” she whined, her hips rising to meet his and their flesh slapping together.

“Fuck, Felicity. You’re so beautiful,” he said, increasing the speed of his thrusts. “I’m close too,” he said.

Oliver pulled back, bringing one of his hands between their bodies, searching for her clit. As soon as his thumb made contact, she was pushed over the edge. She cried out, her muscles clamping around his cock. Oliver groaned, pushing all the way inside her, filling her as she came. She quivered around him, sending sensations up and down his cock. He felt the base of his spine tingle and he pressed ever forward, sinking into her more heavily as he saw white. Violently, he came, ropes of come surging out of his cock. He pressed into her instinctively, shooting his seed into her womb as her legs wrapped around him, pulling him tightly into her. His lips found her ear, kissing her before growling, “you’re mine.” She moaned, exhausted, her body still lightly squeezing him where they were joined.

Oliver collapsed on top of Felicity. His body was completely relaxed. He laid there, unable to move even if he tried. Felicity’s hands made their way into his hair, stroking his head as she held him quietly. He laid there in an almost comatose state. It had never been that good for him. Never. He felt spent and completely satisfied.

He softened inside her, but stayed for a moment longer before he got off of her, realizing he was probably crushing her with his weight. Oliver moved back, his eyes roaming over her body. Felicity looked up at him adoringly. “That was… wow,” she said.

Oliver smiled, bending down to kiss her. “I agree. Very ‘wow’.” He chuckled. Felicity smacked him playfully on the arm.

Oliver moved off the bed, Felicity protested for a moment until he signaled that he’d be back. He came back a moment later with a warm, wet rag. Moving between her thighs, Oliver paused. His come was leaking out of her, and he felt something swell within him. He’d never seen that before. He’d always been a strict user of condoms or the pullout method when he was feeling extra safe. Something felt oddly right about claiming her in this way. A thought crossed his mind that he wished she hadn’t been on the pill, and he pictured her growing round with his baby, her breasts growing full. Oliver shook his head, scared at the direction of his thoughts. She couldn’t be that for him. Placing the rag over her, he cleaned her meticulously, his face going cold.

After disposing of the rag, he gave her a swift kiss and started dressing to leave.

“You’re not staying?” she asked, sitting up from under the covers where she had gotten comfortable.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he said. Her eyes looked sad for a moment before she nodded understandingly.

“This isn’t going to happen again, is it?” she asked, pain clear in her voice. Oliver stayed silent until she nodded again. She turned away from him. Guilt grew in his chest.

“I told you at the beginning. I can’t be with you. Not in that way. Not now. If I thought we could continue without someone getting hurt I would, but for now I think it’s best if this is just a onetime thing.”

“I knew the terms when this started Oliver. Thanks for the fuck,” she said bitterly, her voice clearly laced with hurt. Her face was turned away from his, refusing to meet his eyes.

Sadness twisted in his chest. He hadn’t meant to hurt her. He should have known from the beginning this was a bad idea. “I’m s…”

“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry,” she interrupted. “Get out.”

Oliver stood shocked for a moment. Felicity sat in the bed unmoving.

By the time she looked up, he was gone.


	2. Twice by Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! Have a fresh dose of smut with a nice helping of angst to celebrate the weekend.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162601136@N06/42123989074/in/dateposted-friend/)

 

Felicity shifted uncomfortably in her chair, struggling to focus on her monitors, clicking furiously. She was close to being done, she just had to run a few more programs and she could get out of here. Dig had already taken off, which left her and Oliver alone together in the lair for the first time since… she didn’t even want to think about it. She shifted again, unable to ignore the soreness between her thighs. It had been two days since the incident and as much as she’d love to forget it, her body served as a painful reminder of what had happened between them. She’d woken up alone the next day covered in bruises and hickeys from the intensity of their coupling, her muscles tight, and her core aching in his absence. She felt him when she walked, every time her legs clamped together it was a delicious reminder of how he’d filled her over and over again, spreading her open and slowly pressing himself into her inch by maddening inch before pulling out and doing it all again until she… Stop. Stop, stop, stop.

“Stop what?” Oliver asked, his voice pepping up behind her.

“Not you, sorry.” Felicity muttered beneath her breath. “Just struggling with this program.”

“Ah,” he said, clicking his tongue lightly. “Well, I hope you figure it out,” he bit out coldly, turning towards the exercise area.

The silence in the Foundry was tense. Felicity sighed. This was stupid. They couldn’t go on like this. They had to be a team with good, comfortable communication. Not… whatever this was.

“Oliver,” she called out, powering down her computer and beginning to gather her belongings into her purse. She looked up as he dropped down from the rafters where he’d been doing some stupidly extreme form of pull up. He looked at her expectantly, his brow arching arrogantly. Her heart clenched. Who gave him the right to look that good when they weren’t on good terms. He stood cockily, shirtless with his arms crossed, muscles bulging and covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he stared her down. God, he pissed her off. She took a deep breath, reminding herself to be the bigger person.

“I just wanted to say that this doesn’t have to be awkward. I get it. It didn’t mean anything to me,” she said slowly, the lie coming out surprisingly easy. “I’ve pretty much forgotten about it already. There’s no reason we shouldn’t move past it.” she said nonchalantly, avoiding his gaze as she pulled the strap of her purse onto her shoulder. When she turned back towards him, his gaze was unreadable.

“Good,” he barked out, his voice dark, almost angry. Her brow wrinkled in confusion. This was what he wanted. Wasn’t it?

“Okay,” Felicity let out, exhaling and turning to leave. She stopped suddenly when she felt a large hand clamp down around her wrist.

Oliver looked down at his hand around hers, not knowing what force drove him to stop her. What she’d said was good. They’d been tiptoeing around it for the past few days. He should feel relieved. I’ve pretty much forgotten about it already. Good for her. He sure as hell hadn’t. “Where are you going?” He asked.

She turned to face him. “I’m done here for the night and I have a date,” she said softly, sinking her teeth into her lower lip. His eyes shifted to her mouth, her full lips painted pink, before his eyes flashed back to hers. Felicity’s breath hitched when she saw his blue eyes darken, turning predatory. She pulled her arm from his grasp and took a step back, her body acutely aware of his closeness. Her skin hummed where he touched her and she resisted the urge to rub her wrist in her hands.

“You have a date,” he said incredulously, his face disbelieving.

Felicity felt a stab of anger. “Yeah. I have a date Oliver. I happen to be a single woman in a city full of people, and I’m very much ready to mingle.”

This time Oliver did look shocked. Felicity took his silence as an excuse to continue. “You know, just because you don’t want me like that doesn’t mean that other people feel the same way.”  
Felicity turned to move away. The world shifted in front of her eyes as Oliver pulled her back to him once more.

“You don’t know anything.” He said, his voice darkening.

She felt her face redden further and wrenched her arm away from him. “You made it exceptionally clear just how little you wanted to do with me. Let me go, Oliver.” She turned to leave again.

“Oof!” Felicity groaned as she felt her back thrust into a nearby wall, Oliver’s hands digging firmly into her shoulders and his piercing, blue eyes pinning her down. Felicity’s breath came quickly as her anger increased. “Really? You’re just going to manhandle me now? Haven’t you done enough?” She spat back at him.

Oliver leaned in closely, his breath hot in her ear. “You’re wrong,” Oliver’s voice came in a low whisper, the deep timbre making her shudder.

“What does that even me-,” Felicity began, stopping as sensation tore through her body. Oliver’s mouth descended, raining kisses up and down her neck. Flashes of tongue and teeth sent sinful shocks throughout her body, her hands moving to cling to his hair. His stubble scraped deliciously across her skin, raising goosebumps in their path.

His hands moved desperately over her body, molding her breasts in his palms, her nipples beading painfully in response, before they moved down to her bottom, squeezing and pulling her against his hard body.

“I want you,” he growled, his voice low and dangerous in her ear.

“Oliver,” Felicity started to protest, but then his mouth was on hers, his tongue rough and demanding and his knee pressing between her thighs. Anger and arousal swirled inside her and she met him with her own ferocity, their mouths consuming each other as their tongues dueled, his lips pressing down on hers with bruising force.

Oliver’s hands cupped her face, his hands oddly gentle, pulling her chin up and deepening the kiss. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth sensually, dragging his teeth across it before flicking her teasingly with his tongue. She sucked his tongue into her mouth, massaging his with hers as searing passion built inside her. Her legs hooked around his torso, clinging to him as her feet left the floor, and causing her skirt to hike up to her waist until only his pants and her panties separated their skin. His arousal pressed hotly against her, swollen and engorged. He ground his hips against hers, swirling against her heat. The pressure was delicious, making her inner muscles clench and spasm.

She broke the kiss, gasping for air and moaning as Oliver’s mouth went back to her neck, laving along her pulse point. Her hips rocked against him involuntarily. One of his hands left her ass, ripping her blouse up and seeking warm skin beneath. Felicity felt her bra loosen after a moment and then his calloused fingers were on her sore nipples, expertly pulling and scrapping against them until she keened.

After a moment, he broke away, pulling her shirt and bra up and over her head before hiking her body up higher and taking the tip of her breast into his mouth. Felicity’s head rolled back, hitting the wall painfully. She didn’t care. Every flick of his tongue made her quiver, her body growing steadily hotter, wetter.

Pulling his hair, she dragged his lips back to hers, biting his lip painfully and relishing it when he groaned in response. He pulled back to look at her, his blue eyes meeting hers.

“This is a bad idea,” she said.

“I don’t care,” he growled.

Felicity felt a flash of desperation break through her arousal, remembering just how he’d hurt her. “I don’t want this.” She pleaded, hoping she sounded more convincing than she thought.

Oliver’s hands shifted slightly, his fingers shoving her soaked panties aside before sinking into her sopping entrance. She sucked in a breath, her body sore and sensitive to even the smallest intrusion. And then he moved. She cried out loudly, her body quivering around him violently, already so close to the edge. She dug her fingers into his hair, desperate to cling onto something. He curled his fingers, his thumb rubbing softly against her clit, brushing it infuriatingly softly. Each movement sent sparks of searing heat through her body, coating his hand in her juices. Felicity bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming, unable to prevent the guttural sounds that were emerging from the back of her throat as she rutted against his hand, her arms clinging to his body.

He leaned down, his breath tickling her ear before he spoke, “I think you’re lying,” he growled, thrusting another finger inside her and making her sob against him.

“Fuck you,” she spat in between breaths.

“Fine,” he countered smugly, moving them away from the wall and to the mats, cradling her body against him with ease. He pulled his hand from her, still slick with her wetness and making her whimper from the loss as he set her down. Her body lay limp, boneless as he spread her legs. His eyes trailed to her slit where it gleamed under him. He shoved his pants down, his cock springing free before he leaned down and pressed it against her glistening entrance and wetting the tip. Her body was hot against him. Felicity writhed under him, her core aching for his cock. He sucked in a breath as he pushed just the head inside her inner lips and felt them squeeze around him, milking it in her wet heat.

Felicity’s eyes rolled back, fire pooling in her abdomen and heat pulsing inside her. “Oh God please,” she whimpered. Even with just the tip inside her, she felt like he was splitting her open, filling her. It was so much. It wasn’t enough. She rocked against him, whining when he didn’t let her pull him inside further.

“You want me to stop now?” He teased huskily in her ear. He moved the tip of his cock in and out of her in tiny thrusts, barely holding onto his control as each thrust made her body grip him tightly, sending pleasure coursing through him and begging him to stay. His eyes stole over her body. Her creamy skin was covered in a soft blush, her breast heaving and littered with hickeys he’d left there. His marks, he thought possessively. Her hair had fallen half out of her pony tail and he quickly reached up, pulling it all the way out and combing through it so it fanned out beneath her. Her lips were bruised, her mascara slightly smeared, making her blue eyes look impossibly bigger, and she looked like she’d been thoroughly fucked. He took a deep breath. Not yet, he thought. He bit down on the inside of his cheek, refocusing.

He let his control slip only slightly and pressed forward another inch, causing her to suck in a breath as he delved farther inside, her breasts rising and causing her sensitive nipples to brush his chest. Shifting his weight, he supported himself on one arm, using the other to pull her chin up to meet his gaze. She had been staring down at where their bodies were joined, her eyes glazed over with desire. Her eyes focused slightly as they met his, blue on blue. Everything inside of her burned with electricity. He repeated the question.

“Do you want to stop, or do you want me to fuck you?” He sank into her another inch, watching her blue eyes flutter shut as she squeezed delicately around him. He groaned. She was still swollen from their last session and her body gripped him almost painfully.

“I don’t want to stop,” she said, her voice small and defeated. Oliver growled in response. He pushed lightly insider her, watching in satisfaction as her eyes snapped open.

“But I thought you’d already forgotten about this,” he said, pulling back out and making her hiss. She bucked beneath him, whimpering as he pulled out of her clutch.

“No, no, no,” she whined, her hands pulling at his hips, trying to bring him back inside. He smirked against her hair.

“That’s what I thought.”

He slammed into her, filling her in one solid stroke. Her muscles clamped around him painfully at the intrusion and she cried out beneath him, her fingers clawing into his back. As good as he felt, she was still so sore and he filled every inch of her. He suckled her ear, tugging on the lobe with his teeth. “You’re mine,” he rasped and rocked into her again.

Oliver’s pace was punishing. Felicity couldn’t do anything except gasp as he plunged into her again and again. At first, she’d felt a flash of pain upon entry. Her body wasn’t used to such extreme use and she was still sore from their first encounter. She welcomed the pain, it cut through the pleasure as a reminder that this was not romantic. It was still Oliver, but his treatment of her was so different from last time. This was just sex.

The pain was steadily replaced with ecstasy, his length stroking inside and shooting pleasure through her body more each time, stroking heat into her core. His hands roamed over her roughly, clutching and claiming every inch of skin they found. His demeanor was so arrogant. It infuriated her. It drove her wild. Once again she was struck in awe at how quickly he got her there, turning her on like no one else could. She resented it even as she felt herself reach the cusp of her orgasm, sinking her teeth painfully into her lower lip as it barely evaded her. She let her hands move over him in return, splaying over his shoulders and clutching him to her as her hips moved up to meet his. They slammed together, his body rubbing against her clit each time they moved, driving her impossibly closer.

“Oliver,” she cried out. “Help me, please,” she pressed her hips up desperately, trying to push herself over the edge and coming up short.

He pistoned into her, his eyes never leaving hers. She gasped at the intensity she saw there, emotion storming in his gaze. “You’re mine,” he repeated.

“Yes! Fuck, Oliver. Please,” she sobbed, unable to consider what any of that meant, her thrusts growing more frantic as she undulated under him. She felt a spring coiling inside her tightly, her body drowning in sensation. He stroked fire into her skin everywhere he touched her. Her breath hitched. Suddenly, he slowed down, pulling out almost completely before pushing back inside her at a glacial pace. She clawed at him, trying to pull him back into her faster as she felt her pleasure platuea, keeping her body suspended in limbo and giving her nowhere to go. He pressed into her slowly, keeping her from thrusting up. “No no no no no, please Oliver.” He slid into her easily, controlling the pace and keeping it slow so she could feel every inch of him as he filled her deliciously, her muscled squeezing around him, and her wetness leaking out onto their skin. She was right there, she could hear her heartbeat roaring in her ears. Her voice was deep and raspy with need as she groaned his name over and over.

He sank slowly into her, splitting her open and making her eyes roll back until their bodies lay pressed together, his body buried impossibly deep. He felt his body clench as he sunk to the hilt, wanting to stay there forever as sensation wept through him. It felt almost as though she was made for him. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this good. He pressed their foreheads together, his eyes boring into hers. Her intimate muscles squeezed around him as she cradled his body. Her heart skipped a beat as she searched his eyes. She was once again unable to read him. “Say it” he demanded.

“Say what? Please, fuck me Oliver. Fucking please,” she begged, her voice pleading, her hips pressing up against where he had her pinned. He started slowly pulling out of her, just until the tip of his manhood lay pressed against her, leaving her feeling empty, her inner walls clamping down in his absence. Once again, she tried wiggling to pull him back, but he kept her still.  
“Say that you’re mine,” he ordered, pressing in an inch before pulling back out and teasing her entrance again, running his cock slowly up and down her slit, making her shiver as it brushed against her clit. “That you belong to me.”

Felicity pressed her forehead up against his lightly, their breath mingling. “I’m yours, Oliver. I’ve always been yours,” she breathed. “Now please, I-I need,” she stammered.

Oliver pressed his lips to hers, his mouth achingly tender, “I know baby.” He pulled one of her legs up, adjusting the angle as he moved inside her and pressed forward, this time impossibly deeper. Her breath hitched and she whimpered slightly, her eyes meeting his, her hands splayed into his hair, her nails softly scratching his scalp. She didn’t know what shifted, but they held each other’s gaze as he filled her. For the first time that night, Felicity felt painfully vulnerable. It was intimate, tender. His other hand moved between their bodies, pressing down lightly on her clit. He steadily increased the pace, watching her face as her pleasure built back up, her thoughts melting away. Her breasts trembled with every thrust and her moans grew less and less controlled until his name echoed off the walls of the Foundry.

“Oliver!” She hissed, her body lurching up, clutching at him and making a strangled sound. Her intimate muscles clamped down on him tightly. He felt a wave of satisfaction roll through him when he felt his cock get bathed in a new rush of wetness as she pulsed around him.

Felicity fell apart beneath him. Warmth exploded inside her, waves of pleasure rolling throughout her body, bathing her in heat as she writhed beneath the onslaught. Beneath him. She clung to Oliver, her inner muscles spasming while her legs quivered uncontrollably. Her head rolled back and her body arched up beneath him. Oliver took one of her overly sensitive nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and adding to the heat roiling inside her. Her brain short circuited, her entire body going limp as he rode her through her orgasm.

After a moment, Oliver slowed, his dick nested inside her, her core still pulsing lightly around him, the smell of their sex heavy in the air. Felicity lay there, stunned.

Oliver gave her a moment, taking in her body, stroking her hands softly over her hypersensitive skin. Her ample breasts were heaving uncontrollably, her skin flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He cupped them softly, admiring how they filled his hand perfectly. Her blush had spread across her chest, bathing her normally pale skin in light pink. Her nipples were rosier than their normal light color and had formed tight little rosebuds, he brushed his rough palm against one. He looked down at their joining, her juices wetting the skin of his abdomen and dripping down her thighs. The shook lightly, still quivering in the aftermath of her climax.

Her eyes were closed in contentment, her teeth sunk into her lower lip. He watched her eyes open, flashing to his. His breath hitched in his chest. Once again was looking at him with absolute trust, love….

He closed his eyes, cutting off that thought before it could get started. That wasn’t what this was about. He could not afford to let his thoughts go there. Again, his thoughts warned him, reminding himself that things always went this way with her.

Without preamble or warning, he pulled out of her and thrust back in. She cried out, her limbs tensing as he pounded into her overwhelmed flesh.

“We’re not done?” She panted, her hips meeting his thrust for thrust.

He shook his head.

“You didn’t come?” She asked, bewildered.

“No.” He grunted. His voice was cold.

Everywhere he looked, he saw her skin, her face, her smile, her eyes. Her hands reached up, stroking his cheeks. He wanted to sink into her embrace. He needed to pull away. After a moment, he pulled out completely, making her shiver. He stood, shucking off his pants fully and kicking them across the room. He jerked her to her feet, barely giving her a second to adjust on shaky legs before he turned her and pushed her to the wall, ignoring her protests. “Brace yourself on your hands,” he ordered.

Felicity did, crying out when he pushed her forward and down so that her plush ass was thrust out and her forearms lay braced against the cement. He gripped it in his hands, admiring it’s fullness before pulling back and spanking her. She yelped, and he stroked her reddened skin, soothing it in his palm, rubbing in slow circles until her breathing slowed before he did it again. She cried out his name again and again as he repeated the process, increasing the pace and pressure until her ass was reddened and raw. The skin was so sensitive just the cool air touching it made her shiver with excitement. He stroked her bottom and she found herself bucking back against him. She needed him. She started pushing back up off the wall but his hand pressed firmly on her back to keep her there.

“I want to look at you,” she pleaded. “Please.”

Oliver didn’t answer, hating himself as he held her ass in one hand, stroking his cock in the other. He lined himself back up to her entrance, running the tip through her wetness before he slowly pushed in. “Arch your back,” he ordered. She did. He slid forward, not quite all the way, pausing when he heard her breath hitch. She was tighter from this angle, her body struggling to stretch and accept him, her opening swollen from abuse.

He leaned down, using one hand to stroke her clit and the other to massage her breasts and nipples. She moaned and he felt her muscles relax slightly around him. He pushed forward farther, her body bathing him in soft heat. Her breath hitched as he filled her entirely, partially because she’d never felt this full, his cock feeling impossibly huge from this angle as it pressed inside her until she was stretched taut around him. The skin of her ass was also hyper sensitive where his body pressed against it, each slap of there bodies radiating both pleasure and pain through her as he ground into her again and again. She became distantly aware of her cries as they filled the foundry, unable to control them as he continued his assault, his body completely overwhelming hers. “Fuck!” she screamed as he pressed in again, his cock stroking her g-spot and bringing her to another searing orgasm. She felt a wave of moisture as wetness dripped her thighs as her body spasmed around him. He kept going, not giving her time to process. She felt drunk on sensation. Her knees went weak and Oliver’s arms wrapped around her body, holding her upright as he continued, unrelenting as his body slammed in and out of her. He didn’t let up as she came, pumping into her and extending her orgasm as each stroke sent wave after wave of pleasure through her. She hung limply in his arms, her head rolling back and resting on his shoulder. He didn’t let himself look at her.

Felicity clutched at the wall. She bit back a moan. She didn’t want him to hear her. She didn’t want to give him signs that she was enjoying it. She didn’t know if the orgasm cleared her mind somewhat or if it was the shift in position, but she felt renewed hurt, frustration, and anger bubble up from underneath her skin. He avoided her gaze completely, his eyes emotionless as he stared forward at the wall. She didn’t understand. A couple minutes ago he’d been sweet, almost loving, and now cold Oliver was back fast enough to give her whip lash.

He pounded into her from behind. Her legs began to wobble, still watery from her earlier orgasm, but he held her firmly in place and continued to slam into her.

Even as she felt her pleasure building again, his cock rekindling the fire within, she felt tears swell in her eyes. She knew that as soon as he was done, he would not hold her. He would go back to brooding. He wouldn’t be her friend any more. If anything, now their friendship had less of a chance at recovery.

She felt furious that he clearly didn’t want anything to do with her, but had used his sexual prowess to seduce her, to make her tell him she was his, to come apart in his hands. He demanded the world, but gave none.

She thrust back angrily, relishing the pain as he hit her cervix. It helped her keep her mind clear, from falling back into the lust filled haze. It was still futile. His fingers were stroking her clit lightly and every time he moved within her he pressed deeply against her g-spot. Every touch fanned the fire.

Her skin felt hot, her core blazing as he pushed into her with delicious friction. It was bliss. It was terrible. She bit down on her lip, swallowing a moan and tasting iron when pleasure tore through her, searing her body, mind, and soul. Felicity had no control of herself. She felt like she was combusting, losing herself and her sanity, her hips undulating as her third orgasm rolled through against her will. It was intoxicating. It was infuriating, exhausting.

Oliver’s thrusts sped up, his hands moving to her hips. His fingers bit into her skin with bruising force as he pulled her body back into him as he thrust forward. Felicity struggled to stay up against the wall as his movements grew more frantic. Her body wanted to go limp and she struggled to remain upright.

Finally, his thrusts slowed and she felt the familiar gush of heat as he emptied himself inside her. He clutched her body to his, holding her as his breaths slowed, his hands gripping her softly. It was almost nice. She wanted nothing more than to sink into him, to move to the mat and cold them as they both regained their strength, but she shook herself of that thought. She straightened, pulling her hands off of them and straightening. She braced herself against the wall until she felt confident to stand. She cleared her head. That way lay madness.

Oliver had moved to pull back on his pants. She looked at him. He was making a point not to look in her direction. After all they’d shared, she rolled her eyes.

Slowly, she moved, her entire body protesting. She pulled on her blouse, not bothering with the bra, her nipples too sore for it. She found her panties, but they were torn, so she just tucked them in her purse and smoothed her skirt back down. It was still wrinkled, but there was no helping that. She moved to a small mirror hanging above the sink, quickly fixing her makeup before inspecting her neck. He’d left a few nasty hickeys. “Jesus, Oliver. I’ll have to wear a turtleneck tonight,” she chided, rubbing her bruised skin lightly. “Not to mention a scarf for the next couple days…” she said, her voice trailing off thoughtfully.

Oliver looked up, confusion crossing his face. “What’s tonight?”

Felicity rooted around in her purse before taking out another hair tie and smoothing her ratted hair into another ponytail. She sighed, it’d have to do until she could get home. “I told you. I have a date.”

Oliver snorted. “You’re still going to that?”

Felicity turned to him, facing him for the first time and forcing herself to keep her face emotionless. He wasn’t the only one that could compartmentalize. “Yeah. Nothing has changed.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, stepping forward. He could still smell the heady scent of their sex in the air. Her lips were still swollen from his kisses. His seed was still buried deep inside her.

“I mean, you can’t have it both ways, Oliver. You can’t simultaneously tell me that I’m yours and that we can’t be together. Unless something has changed on your end, I’m going on that date.” She looked at him, letting herself hope for a moment. He stayed silent. Felicity’s gaze flickered to the ground.

“That’s fine. It’s best if this doesn’t happen again,” she said, turning to leave, trying to ignore the pang of hurt and the sting of tears in her eyes.

He thought about stopping her as he watched her go. He didn’t have a leg to stand on. She was right.

She wished he’d stop her. He did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Let me know your thoughts! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and am really excited for the next, and final installment. Hint, that will definitely NOT be the last time the two of them get schwifty. Sorry if you guys are a little frustrated with Oliver. I wanted to smack him a couple times writing this, but I have a feeling he'll come around ;) 
> 
> As always thanks for taking the time to read. Feel free to hit me up. I don't bite.... Hard.... Usually.


	3. Finally without Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! We made it to the last chapter! I'm so thrilled to share this, I can't wait. Sorry if there are errors. I'll edit it more tomorrow. Right now I just want to ride this high. 
> 
> Have some smut with a small dash of fluff. Enjoy. You deserve it. #Treatyourself2018

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162601136@N06/42896918002/in/dateposted-friend/)

“We _really_ need to stop doing this,” Felicity moaned between kisses, her fingers frantically struggling to undo Oliver’s tie as he carried her over to his desk. He supported her with one hand, shoving several stacks of paper to the side.

“Next time,” he grunted, setting her down and crushing his mouth against hers, their tongues waging war against each other as he hiked up her dress, stepping between her legs.

“Sounds good,” she surrendered, pulling away from his mouth and sucking in deep breaths of air. She felt slightly dizzy, her head light. He wasted no time, peppering kisses along her neck, deliciously scraping his stubble against her skin. “This… oh God, fuck…. This really has to be the last time,” she got out between cries, whimpering as his searing hands gripped her bare thighs, sliding up her legs slowly, leaving twin trails of heat that made her core pulse as she opened for him. One of his hands moved around to firmly squeeze her bottom. He smiled against her neck before nipping at her ear when he found she wasn’t wearing panties. She liked to play innocent, like she didn’t mean for this to happen, but he couldn’t help but wonder if she’d forgone them, purposefully anticipating this moment.

It didn’t help that this was at least the 10th “last time we’re doing this” conversation they’d had. There were always too many moments they were left alone - either in the office or the foundry - and Oliver found himself moving inside her, her limbs wrapped around him, pulling him to her as they rode towards ecstasy.

His other hand stole between her legs, stroking her folds delicately. She jolted at the contact, her hips writhing against him as he teased her entrance. His thumb traced over her slit, barely dipping inside before moving to lightly run it in circles over her clit. She shuddered, letting out a strangled cry. Her body was teeming with sparking heat, each stroke rippling pleasure through her until she felt like she might combust.

She felt almost like she was melting. With Oliver, it was always simple: He touched her, she burned.

A wave of satisfaction rolled through Oliver as he felt her wetness soak his hand, sending a bolt of need straight to his cock. He chuckled. His breath tickled her ear, sending another shudder through her. She was already ready for him. Her legs shook where he held her, quaking in anticipation. He knew he could just drive into her, going as fast and hard as he wanted, and she’d come right along with him. Unfortunately he had other plans.

Felicity could do nothing but brace herself, clutching to Oliver’s shoulders for dear life as his hands and mouth worked over her, her body trapped in an onslaught of sensation. Her fingers sank into his hair, her eyes opening to see the clock positioned high above his desk. She tensed, reality slamming back into her.

Her legs closed slightly, but Oliver pressed his body between them, holding her open as he slowly pressed a finger inside of her. Her body made wet sopping sounds between them as he pressed in and out.

What was she doing? This was so wrong. She had a date in little over an hour with a guy she liked. At lot. At least she thought she did? He was nice. And smart. She should really like him. If someone had asked her two years ago what her dream guy was like, she would have described Ray Palmer to a tee. She should be excited to get dinner with him. Again. She was excited. They weren’t exclusive yet, but she couldn’t help but feel like the last place she should be was on Oliver’s desk, at their place of work, with his fingers buried inside of her. The thought dissipated slightly as he curled his fingers inside her, making her eyes roll back into her head. Her hips moved in motion with his thrusts, already simulating their sex. He bit down lightly on her collar bone, nipping it as he pushed another finger inside her tight passage. She threw her head back, her chest heaving against him.

She definitely should not be comfortable with the way her body was getting used to regular sex with Oliver. On the rare days they didn’t end up together, her body craved him. She lay in bed at night, restless and hot, her thoughts drifting to him as she slid her fingers down between her legs to feel herself weeping for him, her muscles clenching down on her fingers in anticipation.

There was less pain too after their coupling. Her inner muscles were adjusting to his size, readier to accept him than the first couple times. He still left her sore, but it was more pleasant and manageable. Her muscles were also adjusting to their strenuous lovemaking, if you could call it that, and she was able to meet his vigor with her own.

The knowledge came with physical relief but she didn’t like the emotional implications of her body recognizing Oliver that way, responding to him that way. She’d tried to think of Ray last night, just to get her mind off Oliver, but her mind kept drifting until she was no longer in the mood and she lay frustrated and alone in her one bedroom apartment.

He pressed a finger to her lips, halting her train of thought. Her eyes flashed to his. “Stop thinking,” he whispered, pulling his hand back, running it through her hair before he let his lips ghost over hers, his other hand still pressing deep inside her. He pulled back. “You’re tense. Where’d you go?” He asked, running his nose along hers, pressing their foreheads together. Their breath mingled between them and Felicity closed her eyes. She shook her head, forcing a smile. “Nowhere.” She hated how sweet he could be when he wanted to.

He studied her face for a moment, his eyes searching hers before he nodded and leaned back, removing his fingers from her clutch. Felicity whimpered as he left her, biting her lip as her eyes lowered to the very obvious tent in his pants. He smirked at her knowingly. His hands gripped her wrists, his long fingers overlapping around them, making her feel small. He pulled her to her feet, her chest laying flush against his. Heat sank into her skin everywhere he pressed against her. She felt her nipples tighten through her dress. He leaned down, his breath ghosting over hers. “Turn around,” he whispered. His voice was soft but the command was clear, his eyes blazing into hers.

She did as he said, turning. She felt his hands immediately go to the row of buttons lining the back of her dress. “I want to see you,” he murmured into her hair. She sucked in a breath. Tingles ran down her spine as he slowly exposed her skin inch by inch. He blew cool air across her naked back, making her shudder and gasp.

Finally, the dress hung open and loose around her shoulders. He trailed his finger slowly up her spine, making her back arch before he gently pressed against the straps until the dress came tumbling down to her feet.

He clutched her to him, grinding his body against her and groaning at the feeling of her silky skin pressed against him through his clothes. His arms wrapped around her, his hands trailing up her stomach to cup her breasts. His thumbs stroked her nipples, softly teasing them into hard peaks. She ground back against him, making him growl against her. He let his right hand trail down, stroking her hip and slowly making his way back to her center. Heat radiated off of her. He moved his mouth to her ear, laving his tongue along it before sucking the lobe gently between his teeth. “God Felicity,” he rasped. “You’re so gorgeous.”

Felicity whimpered, resisting the urge to cover herself. She was hyper aware of her own nakedness, her back pressed against Oliver’s fully clothed body. Heat pressed against her everywhere he touched her and cold air pressed against her front, covering her skin in goosebumps. The contrast was delicious. Oliver flicked her nipple, making her swallow a moan as she leaned her head back against him. “I could worship your body for hours,” he whispered, running kisses along her cheek. “Days, forever. I can’t imagine not wanting to see you exactly like this. Naked, wet, and ready.”

“Oliver,” she whimpered.

He smiled against her hair, continuing to stroke her almost lazily. “I want you more than I’ve wanted anyone. I burn for you.”

Felicity moaned, her heart clenching. The lines were blurring again and Oliver wasn’t playing fair. It was wonderful. It was terrible. She could feel pressure building. She needed to move. She turned around in his arms, her hands moving to his belt, hurriedly pulling it open. She opened his pants, easing the zipper down slowly until his cock sprung free. She took him in her hands, pausing when he sucked in a breath. Her eyes flew to his. They were blue and stormy. He nodded, letting his eyes flutter shut. She squeezed him lightly, stroking him experimentally a few times. He groaned. “Christ, Felicity.”

She took that as encouragement and lowered to her knees, working him with both her hands. She kissed the tip lightly, flicking her tongue gently along the underside of the head. Oliver inhaled sharply, his hands sinking into her hair. She opened her mouth, gently sucking the tip of him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him while her hands worked him. Oliver stared down, his knuckles whitening in her hair as he watched her full lips grip him, her bright lipstick smearing on his length. Her eyes were closed in concentration as her cheeks hollowed out, pulling him slightly deeper and engulfing him in her wet heat as her tongue stroked him hotter. Her jaw ached slightly as she took more of him into her mouth, increasing suction as she started slowly pumping him in and out of her mouth. She didn’t have the most experience with this, moving purely on instinct, trying to gauge his reactions to find out what he liked.

She pulled off of him, breathing heavily. Her blue eyes were watering slightly and her reddened lips were wet with saliva. He stroked her cheek, running the tip of his cock along her lips before pressing back inside. She parted them easily, her eyes meeting his as he slowly delved inside. He pressed forward until he felt her throat clench around him. She held eye contact as she pressed farther forward, taking more of him into her mouth.

She almost got to the base before she felt herself start to gag. She pulled off slightly before sinking down again, her hands moving to cup his balls. He gripped her head in his hands, guiding her movements without pushing her too far down, his hips starting to buck into her face. She felt herself grow wetter as she watched him, his face twisting in pleasure. She liked seeing him lose control a bit. She pushed forward, challenging herself to take him farther, desperate to drive him crazy.

“Fuck, baby. Your mouth feels so good. Fuck, just like that,” he groaned, his voice husky and deep. His thrusts grew more frantic as she milked him, her throat squeezing around him like a vise, her tongue massaging him. She let him take control of her movements, trying to relax her throat as he fucked her face.

He bucked against her wildly. His hold on himself was slipping. She moaned against him as he pressed inside. She was almost taking all of him now, her jaw stretching to fit him. Wetness coated his cock as she got sloppier, helping him slide inside easier. After a minute, she tapped his leg, wrenching off of him. She coughed slightly, sucking in deep breaths and gasping.

After a moment, she stroked him slowly, her tongue licking at him. She lapped at him, running her tongue from base to tip before dipping into the slit where he was dripping with precum. She moaned, addicted to the salty flavor of him.

Oliver moaned, feeling frantic with need. Her movements were soft, sweet, torturous. His eyes darkened as he watched her lithe form below him. He clenched his fists as she teased him. Every touch added friction, her hands sliding over him. It wasn’t enough.

His breathing was labored as he pulled her to her feet, bringing her to stand before him as he sat down into his office chair. He felt dazed.

Felicity stood before him, once again hyper aware of her nakedness as he sat in front of her, still almost fully dressed, gripping his cock. She looked at him questioningly, unsure how to proceed. Usually, Oliver was all passion and ferocity, taking her before she knew which way was up. This time, he sat calmly, eying her as if to say, “your move.” Her heart pounded. She was unsure how to respond.

He leaned forward, taking her wrist and pulling her to him. Her breasts jutted out, swaying softly as she stumbled towards him. He stared at her hungrily, his hands moving to grip her hips. He pulled her into his lap, her knees moving to straddle him until her core hovered directly over him. He teased her with his cock, running his length up and down her slit languorously. She quivered lightly, her legs trembling beside him.

“I want to watch you ride my cock,” he murmured, electricity flashing in his eyes as they met hers. His gaze was smoldering, heat trailing over her naked skin. He stroked his hands roughly up and down her back, moving to cup her ass. He squeezed lightly. “I want to watch you fuck yourself.”

Felicity shivered. He was giving her all of the control, but she’d never felt more small as he watched her, his eyes scorching. Biting her lip, she pressed down onto him gently, hissing as his head slipped inside.

Slowly, she lowered herself onto his cock, moaning as he filled her. Oliver clenched his teeth to keep from moving, gripping the arms of his chair. He wanted to let her go at her own pace, but sinful need clawed through him as her body gripped him.

Felicity bit her lip, adjusting her knees to get seated around him.He felt impossibly huge as he pressed inside her, her muscles clamping down desperately. Her breath hitched as her eyes met his. His stare was intense, his blue eyes holding hers hostage as he slowly slid inside her until she lay sat against him, his cock buried inside her. He looked down briefly to where they were joined. She followed his gaze, her eyes widening. She was stretched tautly around him. He nudged her hip, urging her to move.

She did, slowly pressing upwards, watching as he pulled out of her body. His member glistened, slick with her juices. They both watched, transfixed as he slowly slid in and out of her body. Felicity gasped every time she took him fully inside, his cock stroking her inner walls, hitting her in a way that made her see stars. She let her eyes close as she increased the pace.

The heat had been building inside her for a while was increasing. Fire pooled low in her abdomen. She cried out as Oliver started meeting her thrust for thrust, pressing his hips up as she sank down. Her body clamped down on him, squeezing him desperately as they increased the pace. Felicity could hear the wet sounds of their movements as he pressed inside of her.

Felicity’s fingernails dug into his back and she pressed her face into his neck, burying her cries in his skin as her body became overwhelmed with pleasure. She was getting close already, unable to stop as he pistoned in and out of her. His cock disappeared as he slammed into her, pulling her body down onto his full force. He painted her name on her skin, peppering it on her shoulders and neck between kisses. He could feel is balls tightening. He wouldn’t be much longer.

He gripped her shoulders, pulling her back to look at him. Her eyes opened, glazed over. “Look at me,” he husked, gripping her chin in his hands and forcing her face back to his. She stared at him, eyes dark, dazed as he moved inside her. “I want to watch you while you come. I want to see your eyes while you writhe around my cock.” She tried to look away, her eyes losing focus as she grew hotter and hotter, her inner muscles clenching around him.

It was more than just that. His gaze was too intimate. When he looked at her like that, she felt like she was bare to him, body and soul. He held her firm, her blue eyes flashing back to his, her pupils totally blown. Her heart raced, skipping a beat as he watched her.

“Oliver, please,” she begged, her body going limp as he continued slamming up into her. “I’m so close,” she whined.

“I know baby,” he said, holding her face in his hands tenderly. He kissed her lips softly before pulling back, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks. His hips slowed then. He held her gaze as their bodies moved perfectly in sinc. They held each other tightly, hands stroking up and down, their bodies tangled together. Felicity breathed.

She felt like she was falling. Like nothing existed outside of his eyes. All she could feel was him. His hands, his body, where they were joined. Time slowed as he filled her, her eyes staring at his as her pleasure reached a peak.

His eyes held hers and she was unable to look away as ecstasy tore through her. Every stroke brought her closer. It was too much. He was too sweet, too close, too everything. She felt herself shatter, her body pulsing, splintering around him.

She cried his name over and over again, his face an inch away from hers as he watched her reach the edge and then tumble over, her walls clamping down around him, gripping him tightly and pulsing. He stroked her, his hands smoothing her tousled blonde hair as her eyebrows furrowed, her swollen lips trembling. She was gorgeous. He felt the familiar gush wetness bathing his cock as she came. He continued pumping inside her, overwhelmed by her. He was unable to stop.

“I’m coming too, Fuck, Felicity, ” he groaned, staring into her eyes as he felt his balls tighten, pumping his come inside her. He pulled her body down on him, pressing up into her as he came, letting her muscles milk him for every drop until he completely emptied inside her. She collapsed against him, their chests heaving in unison as he softened inside her. His hands stroked her back softly, his fingers lightly stroking her skin as she came down. She rested her face into the crook of his shoulder, freezing when she realized she was nuzzling him.

She quickly sat up. Everything in her protested. She resisted the urge to lay back down. Once again, too many lines were blurred. Oliver’s eyes jolted open at her sudden movement, his arms tensing around her as she pulled away. He reluctantly let her go as she moved to stand, quickly bending over and pulling her dress up and over her shoulders.

She held her hair up. “Can you button me?” He voice was cold. Oliver flinched. It didn’t sound like her, but he knew the reason she was like that. He zipped himself into his trousers before standing. He quickly put her back in order before stepping back. She pulled out a small makeup mirror from her purse, touching up her lipstick before turning to him.

“Thanks,” she said, holding her hand out to shake, like what had just happened was some sort of business transaction. Oliver felt sick. He shook her hand, careful to keep his face blank.

Felicity nodded, pulling her hand back.

Oliver watched her go, well aware of the ache in his chest. He wasn’t done with her. His arms itched to hold her.

Every cell in his body was dangerously aware of the truth he’d let himself ignore until now: he was desperately love with Felicity Smoak. He had been for quite some time.

“Well that’s damned inconvenient.”

***

Felicity stared at her menu, her eyes moving up and down the columns of food.

“What do I want?” she asked herself, clicking her tongue. Ray sat across from her, looking absurdly handsome in his dark suit, if you were into the whole clean-cut, professional look.

She thought his suit was black, but she couldn’t tell in the dim lighting of the restaurant. Was that cat hair? She peered closer at his lapel. It’d be good if he had a cat. It’d give her something to be excited about at least. Her purse buzzed loudly on the ground next to her, but she ignored it, bringing her eyes back to her menu. She frowned, a dull pain was starting to form between her eyes.

“Still don’t know what you want?” Ray asked across from her. “I’d recommend the lamb,” he suggested. “It’s always a safe bet.”

Felicity gulped, nodding. Did she want to play safe or try something more dangerous? She laughed internally at her own thoughts. There wasn’t really anything dangerous about ordering food. She was just being melodramatic. Her phone buzzed again in her purse.

Ray chuckled. “Do you need to get that? It sure seems like someone is trying to get a hold of you.”

Felicity huffed in a breath. “I’m sorry. This is so rude. Do you mind if I just look? It’s probably work.”

He nodded, taking a sip of his water. Felicity hurriedly pulled her phone out of her purse, ignoring the wave of excitement she felt when she saw two text notifications from Oliver. She bit her lip. “It’s just my boss,” she lied.

“Oh, do they need you for something?” He asked.

Felicity frowned as she opened the texts.

**Oliver 7:47** **-** _Where are you? We need to talk…_

**Oliver 7:48** **-** _I don’t want that to be the last time_

She groaned internally. Now was not a good time. “No,” she said, trailing off. Her phone buzzed in her hand.

**Oliver 7:48** **-** _I can’t stop thinking about you_

Felicity bit down on the inside of her cheek. Her mind immediately pictured him, laying in bed, gripping himself in one hand and messaging her with the other. She suddenly felt hot.

She put her phone on silent, dropping it back down into her purse before reaching for her water. She took a few gulps, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, trying to ease the tightening in her core. She needed to stop thinking about Oliver.

“They just want me to come tonight,” she said casually before blanching. “To come in. To work. To finish a project,” she corrected. Smooth one. “Don’t worry.” She said, smiling. “I told them I was busy.”

Ray laughed. “You would be in high demand. Speaking of, I talked to our lead project manager on the clean-air prototype and they agree with you. You were right about the dual core.”

Felicity nodded, forcing herself to smile back. She should be excited. She should be nerding out about tech and happy to be with someone that actually understood what she was talking about. She was kicking herself. Ray was the perfect coworker, friend, date. So why didn’t this feel perfect?

She chugged the rest of her water. Their waiter approached their table again.

“So, are we ready to order? What’ll it be?”

***

Felicity kicked off her heels the second she got inside her apartment, locking the door behind her and throwing her keys on the counter.

She strode over to her couch, flopping down on it. She propped her legs up before covering them with the throw blanket she had since forever and smelled like home. She leaned over, reaching for the remote on her coffee table when she saw him. She shrieked loudly, tumbling off the side of the couch and onto the floor.

She sat up, glaring at Oliver and rubbing her side. “What are you doing here?!” She asked, still shrieking as she pulled herself back onto the couch. Oliver strode forward, clearly trying to keep from laughing. He was not very convincing.

“I take it you didn’t read my texts,” he said flatly.

“Only the first few,” Felicity grumbled. “I was on a date.”

Oliver’s face darkened. “Well, I told you I was coming over.”

Felicity pointed a finger at him. “Okay, but that doesn’t give you permission to just come over. Normally, people wait for _responses_ ,” she jeered, her eyes narrowed at him. “But noooo,” you’re all ‘I’m Oliver and I’ll just let myself in and attack when Felicity’s least expecting it.’”

Oliver choked on a laugh. “You’re cute,” he whispered, coming forward and sitting down on the couch next to her. He pulled her so her legs were draped over his lap.

“That’s besides the point,” she huffed, heat rising in her cheeks at his words. “I just want to watch TV and decompress. I had a bad date and I can’t do that with you here.”

“You sure about that?” Oliver asked, his fingers slowly massaging into her feet, kneading into her soles in ways that should not be allowed. Specifically in ways that weren’t allowed because she was angry and damnit, she was committed to staying pissed off for at least another minute.

She moaned as he hit a particularly sore spot. Oliver’s throat went dry at the sound. His body hardening slightly. “Okay,” she let out between breaths. “You can stay for another minute.”

Oliver chuckled. “Yes, Ma’am.”

He watched as she turned on some sitcom he didn’t recognize. It didn’t matter. He was happy holding her. He stared at her openly as she laughed at whatever was happening. She caught him looking out of the corner of her eyes. He held her gaze. His eyes were intense, blazing into hers in ways that made her heart race and her skin heat. She stood quickly. “Popcorn. We need popcorn.” She announced.

Felicity was aware of Oliver stalking silently behind her as she moved into the kitchen. Her hands were shaky as she opened her pantry, pulling out two packets of popcorn. Oliver gripped her wrist, standing behind her. She closed her eyes as his body pressed flush against her. Her throat went dry. “Oliver, I-” she whispered.

“Just a minute, Felicity,” he breathed. “Just let me hold you for a minute.”

Felicity swallowed. His voice was oddly soft as his arms wrapped around her, clutching her to him. She held still, unsure of what to do. He pressed soft kisses along her scalp, dipping down into her neck, resting his chin on her shoulder. Her heart clenched in her chest. He slowly lifted, pulling her around to look at him. She stared up at him, her blue eyes meeting his.

He took the popcorn from her limp hands, setting it down on the counter next to them and taking her face in his hands. She held her breath as his lips came down on hers. It was lighter than he’d ever kissed her, his lips barely pressing into hers, asking permission before deepening the kiss. His tongue teased hers lightly before he pulled off. He stared down at her, his eyes searching hers before he spoke.

“I’m falling in love with you.”

He pressed his forehead into hers, his eyes closing. Felicity’s jaw dropped. Oliver 1, Felicity 0 for surprises.

Oliver pulled back to look at her. Her face was darkened. He pulled her chin up, bringing her eyes to his.

“I know you can’t be in a relationship,” she whispered. “Not with what we do.”

Her voice was sad and it killed him. He pulled her body to his. “I’m an idiot.”

She huffed a laugh against him, glad to hear the admission. He mock glared back at her. “I can’t be in a relationship. Not a normal one,” he squeezed her to him. “But this is more than that. You’re my partner. You’re my team. You’re the only person it makes sense for me to actually be with.” He kissed her, stronger this time, groaning when her lips stayed rigid against hers. He pulled back.

She desperately pulled out of his grasp, grabbing the popcorn packets, tearing them open and dumping them into a pot. He released her immediately. She carefully followed the instructions, trying to distract herself. He watched her, his eyes following her around the kitchen. She looked stressed. He didn’t want to push her.

After she got the popcorn going, she burst out: “No offense Oliver, but I don’t want you to want to be with me just because it makes sense. I know it might be ‘convenient’ for you, but my heart is what’s on the line.”

He nodded, understanding immediately. He strode forward, picking her up before setting her on the counter, his lips crushing down onto hers, forcing her to respond. He stepped beneath her legs, pressing himself against her so she could feel how hard he was already. She kissed him back just as roughly, throwing all of her confusion and emotion into it. He swirled his tongue around hers, sucking her lower lip into his mouth, nipping it lightly with his teeth. She flicked him with her tongue, her hands pulling at his t-shirt, desperate to touch the skin beneath. He pulled off of her, his eyes burning into hers, their chests heaving. “If you think for a second I’m only doing this because it’s convenient, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“Nothing makes sense about the fact that listening to you babble makes my whole day. About the fact that I’m pretty sure seeing you chew on a red pen is the hottest thing I’ve seen in my life. About the fact that I can’t sleep at night because I wish you were next to me. And you’d better bet that nothing makes sense about the fact that I’ve fought nameless criminals, that I’ve been close to death more times than I can count, but I’ve never felt more anxious than I was 20 minutes ago when you walked through that door, because I thought maybe you’d brought your date home.”

“Oliver,” Felicity said, her hands gripping his shoulders. He kissed her lips.

“Nothing is convenient about my feelings for you. I just know that I need you.” He said, holding his breath. Her silence felt like eternity.

Felicity studied him before she leaned forward and smiled against his lips. “I think I’m going to need more convincing than that.”

He pulled back to look at her, grinning when he saw her eyes shinning mischievously back at him. “Oh yeah?” He challenged, sliding his hand up her skirt, stroking her through her panties. She sucked in a breath.

“Yeah,” she panted. “Bedroom,” she said.

He lifted her, crushing his mouth back to hers as he carried her.

***

They didn’t quite make it that far, ending up in a naked heap in the middle of her living room, their clothes strewn haphazardly. Felicity smiled contentedly as she lay in his arms, resting her head against his chest. “Hey Oliver,” she whispered.

“Hmm?” He grunted, his eyes closed as she looked up at him.

“I’m falling in love with you too,” she said.

He laughed, his chest rumbling softly beneath her head. “That’s a relief,” he said, pressing a kiss into her forehead and another onto her nose for extra measure. Just because he could.

Felicity smiled, closing her eyes. It was new territory. She didn’t know what to expect, but she was excited to figure it out with him.

There was only one thing she was certain of… They definitely burnt their popcorn.

***

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but end on a sappy note. Sue me. Oliver and Felicity both have some baggage and I wanted to show them go through that arc before figuring it out. Obviously, they have some more stuff to talk through, but I think they'll get there. 
> 
> Thanks to all who stopped to read this fic. I treasure every one of you. You're the reason I kept writing when I wanted to claw my hair out and take a forever nap after my muse gave me a hard time. It's been a bumpy road for me these past couple years, but I think I'm finally on a good path. Thank you for your support. 
> 
> I think I'm actually smutted out. I could definitely do with more fluff in my life right now. Maybe my next fic will be rated G. ***After I finish my many WIP haha jk, who actually finishes things??**** 
> 
> Anyway, as always, feel free to let me know your thoughts or just stop by and say hi. You can find me on my not so active tumblr: @girlonthe-couch
> 
> X(XX)OXO

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was brought to you by pink moscato, the fact that I was woken up and couldn't fall back asleep, and the remainder of some heckin steamy dreams. 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this and it was a nice break from my main fic. I plan on this being fairly short- only three chapters, and wrapping up nicely. 
> 
> Please, please, please let me know your thoughts in the comments below. I read every comment I get, often several times. I take critiques very seriously because growing is a writer is important to me. This is my first super smutty work and so I would really like your thoughts on things I did well and areas I can improve. That being said, I do NOT have a beta, all errors are my own, and- while this was written under the influence of alcohol- I assure you I am doing my best. If you liked this, let me know. I love constructive reviews! Those are the ones that I read when I'm feeling down and keep me going. 
> 
> Happy Thursday everyone! X(XX)OXO


End file.
